Order of Revan
The Order of Revan was a secret society within the the Old Galactic Republic and the True Sith Empire that adhered to the teaching of the powerful Force-user Revan. Balancing the light and dark sides of the Force, the Order of Revan sought to change the Empire and Republic from within, and they accepted members from all levels of Imperial society and even alien species, just as Revan had done. The Order was founded by Tari Darkspanner, who discovered records of Revan on Korriban while training to be Sith in the decades before the Cold War began, and the Order was headquartered in a compound in the jungles of the planet Dromund Kaas. However, Revan himself took control of the Order during the Galactic War and transformed into a fanatical cult with members in the upper echelons of both the Republic and Empire. History Formation of the Revanites Decades before the Cold War between the True Sith Empire and the Old Galactic Republic, a human Sith acolyte named Tari Darkspanner discovered ancient records of the ancient Force-user Revan, a man who had been both Jedi and Sith almost three hundred years earlier. She decided to learn more about the man who had walked both sides. During her research, Tari found evidence that Revan and his allies had confronted the Sith Emperor Vitiate, and she came to believe that Revan had in fact emerged victorious and that it was he, and not the Vitiate, who sat on the throne of the Empire. For this reason, she founded the Order of Revan and recruited members of all species that would devote themselves to the teachings Revan. As a number of members of the Order was growing within the society, the Order sought to bring the Empire into balance between the light and dark sides of the Force—the ways of peace and war—from within. Growing to be several hundred members strong, the Order whose members became known as Revanites and began to attract scrutiny from the Empire's ruling Dark Council, who sought to stamp out their heretical teachings. The Order was forced to into hiding after they all had to cease their meetings in the Empire's capital Kaas City on the planet Dromund Kaas and retreat into the jungles. To this end, the Order built a secret facility in the mountains southwest of Kaas City and devoted Revan a shrine in a cave, whose visit was symbolic of his "rebirth". Some Revanites devoted their entire lives to the Order's teachings and excluded themselves from Imperial society, while others met in secret and maintained their ordinary lives while adhering to Revan's teachings. The Dark Council viewed the Revanites with contempt for mixing Jedi and Sith teachings. Hence, one of their goals was to root out and destroy the secretive organization before its teachings could spread even further throughout the Empire. The Sith Lord Darth Charnus finally learned of the location of the secret facility and let his student Sandor to put together an Imperial strike team, which should infiltrate the Order and determine the identity of the religious leader. Revan's return After the original Revan, who had previously been held captive by the Emperor for 300 years, was killed in 3642 BBY by an Imperial strike team in the Battle of the Foundry, part of him attempted to become one with the Force, but the rest rejected death and clung to life, embracing the dark side. Two years later, during the Galactic War, the dark-side Revan reformed the Order. Under his direction, the Revanites secretly expanded, placing agents into high-ranking positions in both the Empire and Republic. Their agents, Darth Arkous of the Dark Council and Colonel Rian Darok of Republic Special Forces, orchestrated simultaneous smash-and-grab operations that were the battle of Korriban and the battle of Tython. During those battles, the Revanites secretly recovered ancient Rakata technology. With the aid of a Selkath geneticist named Gorima, they eventually created invincible cyborg supersoldiers to form the base of their Infinite Army. When strike teams from both galactic powers discovered what they were up to, the two conspirators fled with the research, destroying the underwater base where they created the supersoldiers, thus erasing all evidence that could expose their order. Lana Beniko and Theron Shan, who had once worked closely with the conspirators, discerned that the Order of Revan plans on annihilating both Empire and Republic, and thus cooperated with each other, along with a Wookiee named Jakarro to find a way to stop them. Arkous and Darok fled to Lehon and set up their cyborg conscription operation within the Temple of the Ancients. When their pursuers tracked them down, the subsequent battle resulted in the destruction of the Infinite Army and the two Revanites' deaths. Revan himself soon arrived in-system with a small fleet composed of both Imperial and Republic capital ships. Declaring the loss of the Infinite Army a minor setback, Revan opened fire on the temple in an attempt to kill the interlopers but they escaped via shuttle. Subsequently, the Revanites arranged to deal with the strike team's allies; Jakarro received twelve death sentences on his head, Theron was disavowed by the SIS and Lana was accused of murdering Arkous. The trio then went underground to find a way to expose the order. The Order later enlisted the services of the Nova Blades pirate gang to target key hyperspace lanes to force both Republic and Imperial fleets to the pirate haven of Rishi. The plan was for the Revanite fleet to attack both sides while sleeper agents aboard both fleets sabotaged the ships they were on. Theron, Lana and Jakarro contacted their allies and had them masquerade as a rival pirate gang for the purpose of harassing the Nova Blades to get intel on the Revanites' plan. Once they had information on the trap, the team fought past the Revanites guarding the signal jammer blocking communications in the sky battle. Once the jammer was deactivated, Theron uploaded the identities of Revanite agents to both fleets, resulting in their detainment. With the Revanites excised from their fleets, both Republic and Empire agreed to a temporary truce and ally against Revan. Revan had gone to Yavin IV to bring the Sith Emperor back from the brink of death so he could destroy him for good. The coalition forces confront Revan and ultimately defeat him. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Category:Secret Societies